


love on a lead (is what you need)

by sweetillusion



Series: gonna kneel down by your side [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: The collar is tight around his throat. It’s thin and delicate, made from smooth and supple leather.





	love on a lead (is what you need)

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from a small handful of you, this fandom doesn't seem to like kink fic too much. So, uh, sorry for writing all this porn anyway?
> 
> This is semi-related to [guaranteed to blow your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676179), but you don't need to read that to understand this one. They're both just porn.

The collar is tight around his throat.

It’s thin and delicate, made from a smooth and supple leather. The color is the same deep burgundy as the matching leather leash that’s clipped to the front of the collar and that trails down the front of his chest. Both the collar and leash match the lace panties he’d been wearing earlier, the ones that have been pushed down his legs so that they’re hanging wantonly around his ankles.

A mirror has been set up by the edge of their bed, positioned so that Rami has a full view of himself from where he sits on Joe’s lap. Joe has one arm tight around Rami’s waist, keeping him pressed back against his chest. His other hand holds the end of the leash, the red leather wrapped around his fist. Joe occasionally uses it to stroke along the underside of Rami’s cock, teasing him before he moves away and leaves Rami feeling bereft.

His cock is already deep inside Rami, and whenever Rami tries to rock down and force Joe to move, he gets a little warning tug of the leash, causing the collar to dig into his neck. It’s always gentle enough that it doesn’t hurt, but still done with enough force that it momentarily knocks the breath from his lungs. 

“You’re so eager for it,” Joe says. “Such a needy boy.”

“Yes,” Rami whines. His cock is heavy against his stomach, precome beading at the head. It’s been like that for awhile now. Joe has slapped his hand away each time Rami has tried to jerk himself off. “Please let me move.” 

“Not yet,” Joe says. “I think you can wait it out a little longer.”

He brings the hand holding the leash up to Rami’s throat so he can run his fingers over the collar. He slips two fingers underneath the leather and tugs. “Look at you all collared and bound for me. I told you I’d get you a nice collar to match your panties, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Rami agrees. He squirms on top of Joe, arching his back as much as he’s able to, smiling when he hears Joe’s breath stutter.

“You like it?” Joe asks, placing a kiss on his throat right above the line of the collar. 

Rami shivers and nods, his gaze straying to the mirror. He looks decadent and wanton and _owned_. It sends a delicious thrill through him. 

But more than that, he finds some semblance of security in being spoiled and pampered like this, knowing that Joe has made it his sole purpose to take care of Rami and cater to his every whim. Rami has never felt more loved and desired than he does now.

He leans his head back against Joe’s shoulder, which makes the collar look even more pronounced. The red leather is stark against his skin, bringing out the color of his eyes and complementing the flush on his cheeks.

“It looks good,” Rami says. 

“It does,” Joe says. He gives a slow roll of his hips, finally moving after what seems like hours of denying Rami any scrap of pleasure. Joe keeps his pace torturously unhurried as he says, “It means you’re mine now.”

“I was always yours,” Rami says. It’s the first thing that pops into his mind. It’s sappy and perhaps a bit too revealing, but it causes Joe to let out a pleased hum as he tips Rami’s head to the side to reward him with a soft kiss.

The collar pinches him slightly at this angle, and it makes his breath come out in a startled gasp. He feels Joe smile into the kiss. 

“Only mine,” Joe whispers, his voice thick and slow, a hint of pride beneath the words. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

He fucks up into Rami, rough enough that Rami clenches around his cock automatically and releases a low moan. Joe alternates his speed between quick, hard thrusts and languorously slow ones, drawing it out in a way that only heightens Rami’s desire.

“Look at how desperate you look,” Joe says, nudging Rami until he looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes are glassy and half-lidded with lust, and it takes him a second to focus. “Go on, look at how filthy you are like this.”

Rami stares at their reflection in the mirror, at the way he’s positioned on Joe’s lap with Joe bracketing him against his chest so he’s barely able to move. He watches Joe’s hips move up into him with each thrust and the way he fucks himself so urgently on Joe’s cock. His face is contorted in pleasure, and his own cock is rock hard, precome smeared across his stomach. There’s something so utterly salacious about seeing himself get fucked, bound and collared like he’s someone’s pampered plaything.

“You look gorgeous,” Joe croons, twisting his hips for a better angle as he pulls Rami down onto his cock. “I’d bet you’d love to be on display like this. To show everyone how desperate you are for a cock up your ass and a collar around your throat.”

“Fuck,” Rami says, a tiny, needy whimper escaping as he grinds down. 

He thinks about it, in a hazy blissed out state, of what it’d be like if Joe did fuck him in public like this. On set or in a club, or maybe backstage during the press tour or at an after party. Bent over a table with Joe holding the leash attached to his collar, his ass on display for anyone who might walk in on them. He shudders at the thought of it.

“Yes, I want that,” Rami says. Some small part of him wishes he could have it, that it was actually a possibility for either of them. “I want everyone to watch.”

“They’d all know that you belong to me. How many of them would be jealous of you, do you think?”

“They don’t get to have you,” Rami says, his annoyance is quick and sharp. He doesn’t like the thought of Joe with anyone else.

It makes Joe laugh, though, and he presses a kiss against Rami’s jaw. “I like when you’re possessive,” he says. He wraps a hand around Rami’s cock, keeping a loose hold as he strokes it. He matches the strokes with each thrust, and it’s enough to make Rami exhale in anticipation.

Joe knows he’s close, if the smug look that crosses his face is any indication. “You think you’re ready to come?”

“I’ve been ready for hours,” Rami bites out. It gets him a quick pull of the leash, hard enough that Rami’s head falls back onto Joe’s shoulder.

“Careful,” Joe warns. He bites down on the skin of Rami’s neck, laving at the mark with his tongue. “You’ve been such a good boy for me this entire time. Don’t ruin it.”

“I won’t,” Rami promises. 

“I want you to watch your orgasm,” Joe says as his lips run over the collar. His gaze darts up to meet Rami’s in the mirror. “Keep your eyes on me.”

It doesn’t take long after that, and his release is wet and messy against his stomach. Joe follows him soon after, hips stuttering as his orgasm pulses through him. Rami is barely aware of Joe murmuring soft words in his ear as he shifts Rami to his side, so they’re both lying on the bed. Joe pets at Rami’s hair as he slips out of him and kisses his shoulder as he unclips the leash.

When he goes to remove the collar, Rami stops him, twisting around so that he’s facing Joe. “Leave it on,” he says.

Joe hesitates. “Really?”

Rami smiles, shy and a tiny bit embarrassed. “I like it.”

Joe returns his smile, affectionate and indulgent. “Whatever you want,” he says.

“Thank you,” he murmurs as he starts to drift off to sleep, warm and content and to the feeling of Joe’s hand on his collar, fingers stroking the skin around it softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder to not send this to the cast! This is just for fun and only for fandom's enjoyment.
> 
> Anyway, thinking of a/b/o for the next fic. We’ll see!


End file.
